¿Quien es mas cerdo?
by Nena Half-Blood
Summary: Albus, Lily, James, Hugo & Rose, una conversación, una pelea y un ganador, ¿En qué cosas terminará este debate entre primos?


**Los personajes son J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién es más cerdo?<strong>

Antes de irse a su destino de vacaciones, las familias de James y Rose habían decidido pasar unos días en la madriguera visitando a los abuelos. Hugo, Lily y Albus estaban inmersos en una conversación, en donde el tema era: ¿Quién había hecho la cosa más rara, cerda o sorprendente? Y hasta ese momento quien ganaba era nada más y nada menos que, sacando la cara por el sexo femenino; Lily Luna Potter.

James y Rose veían desde lejos divertidos lo que sucedía sin meterse, James por su lado pensaba que si se metía en la conversación era obvio que le patearía el trasero a todos, él y Fred eran los reyes de las rarezas y estupideces, lástima que su primo estuviera ahora con su familia viajando a Australia. Por el lado de Rose, la chica pensaba que si estuviera en esa conversación, la tacharían de aburrida y ñoña como siempre, jamás había hecho nada de lo que decían sus primos y propio hermano.

- ¡Yo te ganaré, hermanito! - rió Lily una vez que Albus terminó de relatar una historia de retretes, chicas y martillos, poco apto para oídos sensibles a las chorradas- Una vez... yo me comí un moco de una amiga - todos hicieron cara de asco y la chica quedó contenta.

- ¡Lilian! - la regañó James de bromas, aunque le gustaba en el fondo que su hermana tuviera ese espíritu.

- ¿Qué? Estaba resfriada y yo aburrida - una carcajada general recorrió el salón.

- Bueno, ahora me toca... ¿Conocen a mi amigo Richard el que toca la batería? - Lily asintió frunciendo un poco el ceño ya que había salido con él, Albus asintió solo porque lo ubicaba, James se encogió de hombros y Rose lo imitó - Una vez cogí una de sus baquetas y se la metí a Peeves por el cu...

- ¡Hugo! - esta vez fue Rose quien saltó para regañar a su hermano.

- ¡Eso es mentira! Estás inventando, entonces yo... yo... le metí la cabeza al retrete a McGonnagall - se desquitó Albus.

- Y yo profané la tumba de Voldy y le besé la calva - Lily se partía de la risa y apenas se inventó una locura para seguirles la corriente.

- Pero hablen de verdad, pues - los paró James y todos lo vieron con ironía.

- A ver señor seriedad, díganos usted alguna cosa, a ver si nos puede ganar - se mofó su pelirroja hermana.

- No me tientes, Lils que sabes que yo les gano fácilmente - se enorgulleció el mayor.

- Tonterías, lo dices de egocéntrico que eres - Albus rodó los ojos.

- Esta bien, ustedes lo quisieron, pero de aquí no sale nada - James recorrió con la mirada los rostros de todos, y vio que asentían interesados, pues bien, si ellos lo pedían, les iba a contar la cosa más cerda que había hecho, y no hace mucho tiempo...

- Dinos, ¿Qué hiciste? - le insistió Hugo.

- Hace medio año atrás, quizás más, en navidad, besé a Victoire - todos abrieron la boca en forma de "O" perfecta, quedando en estado bobo o sorprendido.

- ¡Pero si está con Teddy! ¡En unos meses se casarán! - exclamó Rose y James le cubrió la boca.

- No estamos solos en la casa, ¿Sabes? - le advirtió y la soltó, ella no comprendía nada y le parecía muy malo lo que había hecho.

- ¡Cerdo! - lo apuntó Lily.

- Nuevamente gana, el maldito - murmuró Albus.

- Este si que sabe - Hugo meneó la cabeza y se iba a levantar del suelo en donde estaba sentado pero la voz de su hermana lo paró.

- Oh vamos, ¿Les va a ganar eso? - bufó como si fuera poca cosa besar a una prima y para variar que está de novia con alguien MUY querido para la familia.

- Pero Rose, primita, acéptalo, ¿Acaso tú puedes contarnos algo que lo derrote? - ironizó Lily - James Sirius Potter es el rey de las canalladas.

- Puede que... - iba a decir algo pero James comenzó a reír y la abrazó.

- ¿Y nuestra pequeña Rosie, nuestra santa y buena prima nos va a contar algo mejor? - la ojiazul lo miró con rencor y se lo quitó de encima, se levantó del sofá en donde estaba y los miró a todos.

- Cuéntanos, es la única manera de juzgar antes de hablar o molestar - habló Albus con paciencia aunque aún así escéptico, el trono era de su hermano y punto.

- Yo... - Rose se coloró, todos se interesaron, ya que si ella se sonrojaba era porque lo que seguía era totalmente sincero, además, Rose no mentiría, y mientras los ojos de sus primos y hermano estaban puestos en ella, tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo con rapidez...

- Yo he besado a una chica - Albus se cubrió la boca con una mano, Lily con ambas, Hugo fingió vomitar, y James sonrió encantado, al parecer era el único.

- ¿Eres lesbiana, primita? Con razón nunca conocí a ni uno de tus novios...

- No seas idiota, claro que se bien donde está mi inclinación - se defendió la chica.

- ¿Hacia las chicas? - preguntó Hugo sin creérsela.

- ¡Hacia los chicos! - lo corrigió su hermana - Y solo fue una chorrada...

- ¿Y con todo? - siguió James.

- ¡JAMES! - exclamó Lily.

- Si - contestó Rose.

- ¡ROSE! - exclamó ahora Hugo, Albus se mantenía en un silencio consternado.

- Reina de este juego: Rose, lo siento James, has perdido ante una chica - por fin declaró el ojiverde Albus.

- ¡Ah NO! ¿Por qué? -protestó el antiguo rey.

- ¿Besarías a un chico? - lo asaltó Lily.

- No, claro que no, pero...

- Entonces te jodes con el segundo lugar, que Rose se queda con el primero por grotesca, cerda y admitirlo además - sonrió Hugo, Rose miró a James con las cejas alzadas y le sonrió burlonamente, se largó a beber algo a la cocina, y él se quedó perdido por donde se había ido.

- Y tal vez seas igual de cerdo que ella - murmuró Albus viendo a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por quedar así de embobado con tu propia prima - siguió.

- Aunque si ya la hizo una vez podría hacerla dos - Lily se metió en la conversación.

- Ah no, si estos dos se quedan juntos yo les pago 50 galeones a cada uno - bromeó Hugo.

- ¿Escuchaste Albus? ¡Ve a buscar tu pañal y tu flecha que seremos cupidos!, yo quiero el dinero - sonrió la pelirroja codiciosamente - Y quiero ver a la pareja más grotesca del año.

- ¿Se han dado cuenta de las chorradas que hablan y James aún está aquí presente? -les señaló Hugo riendo.

- El que calla otorga, Hugo - Albus sonrió - Y por cierto, también quiero dinero, Lils, hermanita, vamos por los pañales, ¡HA! - y se fue corriendo con su hermana lejos con Hugo muerto de la risa siguiéndoles.

James había escuchado todo y lo más estúpido que había hecho era quedarse callado, ¡Sus hermanos confabulaban en sus narices! y no le importaba, había descubierto un lado de Rose que jamás imaginó, y lo peor de todo era que le gustaba...

¿Por qué después de todo eso no había sido coronado como el más cerdo si estaba pensando tantas estupideces?, próximamente, quizás, en un futuro no muy lejano, compartiría el trono con aquella chica, con una sonrisa decidió ir casualmente a beber algo a la cocina...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews<strong>


End file.
